Have I Earned It?
by white winged devil 3
Summary: A special missoin sends team seven and a couple of others up a mountain, but not everything is as it seems. And who will be the first to find out the big secret? Read to find out! It is YAOI so if you don't like don't read and yes yaoi means guy on guy!
1. Chapter 1

**My first story no flamers. I hope you enjoy if you don't blame my sisters that got me into writing okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it would be a whole lot more ... perverted.**

"It's cold why do we have to escort this guy up a mountain?" Naruto began to complain for like the hundredth time that day. He wrapped his arms around him giving himself a huge hug, that did not help him get any warmer. "I want some nice warm ramen. Maybe then I won't freeze to death."

"You where the one that said you wanted to do a harder mission so why are you complaining. Moron you should have brought another jacket instead of that stupid orange one." Sakura said pulling her bright pink jacket closer to her and adjusting her scarf. "Sasuke are you cold we can hold hands to keep warm if you want." She exclaimed running next to him and reaching for his hand.

"Don't touch me." He demanded shoving her hand away. He too pulled his jacket closer as they proceeded up the mountain to the shrine. He turned his head and eyed Naruto he was shivering like crazy.

They where escorting a young priest named Kyosuke to the shrine at the top of the mountain for a summoning of the great spirits, then they where to take him back to the village.

"Um Naruto.." Kyosuke muttered loud enough for Kakashi to hear him. Kakashi was right next to the priest so he heard everything. "I have an extra jacket if you would like it." He said holding out a blue jacket that would have probably gone down to his knees.

Naruto looked at the jacket then at the snow covering the ground. "No I can handle this I am a ninja right." He said what was suppose to sound heroic but he was still shivering.

"Are you sure I don't want you to get frostbite or anything bad." Kyosuke said still holding out the jacket.

"No I will just bear through this." He said. He went to walk right by the jacket and just keep walking, but he ended up tripping and falling face first into the snow. "I still don't want the jacket okay." Naruto said between clattering teeth.

Sasuke walked to Naruto pulling him out of the snow and throwing the jacket on him and zipping it up faster than Naruto could run for ramen.

"What, I said I would live without the jacket." Naruto said trying to unzip the jacket and take it off, but he grew to like the warmth the jacket gave his numb arms. "Well if it is already on then who I am I to complain." He said giving himself another hug.

"Sasuke why did you force the jacket on him? He said he did not want it you could have let him freeze nobody would miss him." Sakura explained. She walked over to Kyosuke to thank him for the jacket anyway.

"You know Sasuke you shouldn't be so protective. Sakura could figure out you like our kitsune." Kakashi whispered in his ear. Closing a little distance between the two so that he did not talk to loud and risking someone overhearing.

"And you should be careful she could figure out about you and Iruka. You are the most perverted freak when it comes to him you know." Sasuke fought back. "And I don't like Naruto okay why don't you get that through your thick head. Ever since the chunin exams you think I like him. I don't, so drop it." Sasuke whispered back and leaning dangerously close to his face.

"Kakashi what do you think you are doing to Sasuke?" Sakura asked running to them and punching Kakashi away from Sasuke's face. Kakashi rubbed his cheek eying Sasuke.

Sasuke walked ahead of the group alone.'I wish he would shut up around the others. He is so annoying and it has to do with that stupid gaydar of his. I wish I could tell Naruto the truth, but he likes Sakura which means he is straight.' He stopped and looked back at the group Sakura was yelling at Kakashi for being to close to him, and Naruto and Kyosuke where trying to calm them down. After a while Sasuke found himself staring at Naruto, he had a smile from ear to ear as he tried to stop Sakura. Sasuke looked over at Kyosuke who also stopped to look at Naruto with an evil smirk on his face. He then turned to Sasuke with the smirk still on his face. Then he turned and put his hand on Naruto's back and whispered something in his ear.

Naruto stepped away from Sakura and Kakashi laughing. Kyosuke had told him that he shouldn't get between the two he could get eaten. Naruto backed up still laughing he was hysterical . He went to step forward again not listening to the warning, but lost his footing he fell forward then started rolling.

"Naruto!" Kyosuke yelled drawing attention to Naruto rolling down the mountain he had not grabbed on to his jacket on time.

"Idiot!" Sasuke screamed jumping from his position to Naruto stopping him from rolling any farther. Kakashi jumped from where he was helping Sasuke get Naruto up and off the ground.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kyosuke asked joining them with Sakura.

"Yeah. I am fin-" Naruto tired to explain, But fell to the ground again. "Ow my ankle."

"Let me see" Sakura said Bending down and looking at his ankle. She healed the wound with her green light healing abilityThats what I call it sorry don't know the real name of it. "It will be better tomorrow, but you have to stay off of it today." She said getting up and looking at Kakashi.

"Well Sasuke give me your bag. Your in charge of carrying Naruto up the rest of the way up." He said a smirk on his face. It was payback for what he got Sakura to do and he knew it.

"What no I can walk myself besides I am to heavy." Naruto said a blush rushing over his face. He tried to get up again and walk, but fell back into Sasuke's arms. "I can walk really. Sasuke doesn't have to carry me."

"No he will carry you. Your hurt enough and I don't want you getting hurt more because you lost your footing again and fell off instead of rolled down the mountain. Now lets get going so we get there before dark." Kakashi ordered.

"Fine" Sasuke said handing his bag to Kakashi and bending down so Naruto could get on his back.

"No I am fine." Naruto said the blush redding on his face.

"I'll carry you Naruto, would that make you feel better?" Kyosuke asked a dead serious look on his face.

"No really i'm fine and besides I weigh to much." Naruto responded.

"You sound like a girl when you say you weigh to much." Sakura pointed out to him.

"I just don't like being carried and I do weigh to much." Naruto argued the blush still visible and getting darker. He leaned against the tree and shook his head "I can walk."

"You either get on Sasuke's back or your freezing to death out here while the rest of us are at the

Shrine." Kakashi said frowning. He crossed his arms and waited for Naruto to answer.

"Really Kakashi I'm fine I can walk" Naruto said smiling.

"Fine lets go." Kakashi said walking away.

"Naruto just get on Sasuke's back. You should count it as an honor that Sasuke is willing to do it." Sakura tried to explain, but was failing miserably as Naruto pushed off the rock and tried to walk, but once again fell.

Sasuke got impatient and walked over to Naruto once again, but this time instead of bending down so he could get on his back he picked him up bridal style.

"Sasuke what are you doing put me down. I can walk" Naruto argued again. He started throwing his arms and feet around, but decided to stop when Sasuke gave him the death glare. "Fine at least let me get on your back so I don't look like a girl."

"Okay"Sasuke said putting Naruto down and bending down to let him on his back. Naruto climbed on his back a light blush on his face.

"You know Naruto you where blushing while Sasuke carried you before." Sakura said looking at her digital camera. "But you do look like a girl. You look more like a girl than I do. That's not cool. You and Sasuke look like a married couple on their way to their honeymoon in my picture." Sakura began to pout she was mumbling to herself hysterical for a while.

"Let me see." Kakashi demanded coming behind her and looking at the camera. "Wow Naruto are you a girl in drag. Your so skinny and your skin looks so smooth in the picture. You and Sasuke look perfect together, especially with your blond hair and blue eyes. You have to be a girl."Kakashi dragged on and on. He kept going on about the subject as the two boys made their way up the mountain.

"We are here." Kyosuke said pointing at a door at in inn. "I will get us all rooms. Bring Naruto to the Inn. He must be tired, you to Sasuke." The group entered the hotel looking around at the simple yet elegant hotel. A few seconds later Kyosuke walked up to the group and handed everyone a separate key.

"Wow, our own rooms this is awesome." Sakura blurted out. Although she was sad she would not see Sasuke she was still happy.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi said still holding on to Sakura's camera.

Sasuke had put Naruto down to lean against a wall while he rested a bit.

"Yeah" Naruto asked, but before he could ask what Kakashi was on top of him. "What the hell Kakashi get off of me."

"No can do I need to know if your a girl or a boy." He half heartily explained. Soon the whole group including Kyosuke had circled around Naruto. "I mean look he looks like a girl." He said holding up the camera and pointing to him.

"Wow your right. Sasuke and Naruto make the perfect couple." Kyosuke said examining the picture and Naruto's face, which had gotten bright red.

Sasuke said nothing just stared at the picture. Kakashi gave the camera to who he thought was Sakura and looked at Naruto. "Know how should we do this?" He asked no one in particular. "I know" He placed his hand on Naruto's stomach and pushed his shirt up to reveal his stomach and chest. "I guess you are a guy." He said getting off of the young teen and standing up with a frown on his face.

"Of course he is a boy even if the picture looks like he should be a girl." A voice from behind him said. The group turned around to face Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Kiba had the camera. "You do look like a girl it's a shame your not one. Or that I am gay. Your a prettier girl than Ino and Tenten." Kiba was laughing at the groups face as everyone stared in shock.

Hinata bent down and helped Naruto up off of the ground, but when she went to let go of him she was surprise to see him almost fall to the ground. Kyosuke quickly stretched out his arms and caught him. "Naruto... w..what's...wrong...why w..w.was Sasuke carrying... you lik..like. that?" She asked nervously.

"Oh Naruto hurt his ankle so Kakashi said that we had to carry him here." Sakura yelled "I got the picture to... You guys don't need to know that." She said laughing off the question.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked once again prompted against a wall.

"Hinata invited us. We are on vacation. She did not want to walk up the mountain alone so we agreed we will be going back to the village in a couple of days. So how's your mission going?" Kiba informed the others.

"Naruto you must be tired I will take you to your room." Kyosuke cut in.

"Good idea Naruto go to your room and rest we will come and get you for dinner okay." Kakashi demanded he waved goodbye to the teen as he disappeared with Kyosuke.

Sasuke watched in silence as the two vanished his gut told him something bad would happen, but he shook it off and joined the others listening to their conversations. He thought of the blond the whole time nobody noticed how zoned out he was. He was zoned out a good 30 minutes till Hinata asked Kakashi to talk to him privately. The group was sitting in a couple of chairs that where in the lobby.

"Kakashi the true reason I was sent up the mountain was to warn you. Itachi and Orochimaru have been spotted working together. Please keep an eye on Sasuke. The hokage sent me too watch over you and the others. I brought Kiba and Shino with permission for help, but they think we are on vacation. Please keep an eye on Sasuke and don't tell him." Hinata explained. "The hokage told me to tell you all of that." She said and walked away.

Kakashi stood there thinking about what he was told them turned around and said out loud. "Hinata don't tell a soul unless absolutely necessary understand." He stared at her awaiting her answer.

"Yes sir." She said nodding her head and smiling sheepishly.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked moving over on the couch to give her a seat. The group began to talk about random stuff

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kyosuke lead Naruto to his room having him lean on him. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. He stood totally quiet.

"Kyosuke everybody else had a room on the second floor why am I on the very last floor?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the wall of the elevator as it made it's way up the floor.

"No reason in particular it was the only room left and you need your rest right." He explained watching the lights go from one floor to the other.

"Oh that makes since." He said leaning on Kyosuke once more as the door opened to his floor. They walked to his room in silence. They entered the fairly large room and Kyosuke placed Naruto on the bed. Placing Naruto's and his bag down on a chair and locking the door.

Kyosuke turned to face Naruto sweat rolling down his face.

"Kyosuke are you okay? You don't look to good." Naruto said looking at him worry in his eyes.

"I am- ugh" Kyosuke fell to the floor as a bright light filled the room. Kyosuke's body split in two forms.

"Kyosuke!" Naruto went to jump to his rescue but stopped in dead step when he saw Itachi stand up and come out of the smoke. Soon after Orochimaru came out of the same smoke. "What." Naruto went to get up to run out of the room, but fell back down from pain in his ankle.

"Oh dear we split up to early." Orochimaru said frowning. "What do we do about him?" He asked Itachi pointing to Naruto, who was trying to scream, but found nothing came out of his mouth.

"Only this" Itachi said walking over to Naruto and giving him a kiss. He bite down on Naruto's bottom lip making him open his mouth. In that moment he slipped a pill inside his mouth. At first Naruto refused to swallow the pill till Itachi grabbed his nose cutting of all of his airways. Naruto swallowed the pill then instantly fall asleep on the bed. "When he wakes up in two hours we will tell him it must have been a dream. Okay."

"Wait I don't get it this kid is who we are after why just put him to sleep?" Orochimaru asked confused. He sat in one of the other chairs looking up at Itachi.

"He is, but the others could come back any minute so lets go to our room we need to build up our chakra." Itachi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So demanding god it is so annoying." Orochimaru said he walked over to Naruto's limp sleeping body. He bent down taking in the boy's fragrance. He then bent down and stole a kiss. "This will be so much fun." He too then vanished in a ball of smoke.

Naruto awoke two hours later looking around the room hysterically. 'Was it all a dream?' He asked himself. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. He unlocked the door, grabbing his key and left the room. Using the walls as support to make it downstairs. He reached downstairs walking over to the front desk. "Excuse me do you happen to know where the group I was with went?" He asked the lady at the desk.

"She looked at him and nodded. "I believe that they went to the cafe down the street. Are you Mr. Uzimaki?" Naruto nodded at the question. "They told me to tell you if you woke up to just go back to your room they will get you some food."

"Okay is the cafe down the street the one with the big blue sign?" He asked her.

"Yes sir." She said getting a worried look in her eyes.

"Thanks" Naruto said making his way out of the hotel.

"Mr. Uzimaki no your hurt. You can't even walk on your own." She said running from behind the counter. "Shizo watch the counter for a minute please." The lady said running after Naruto.

"I am fine please go back to the counter and take care of your business." He said flashing a million dollar smile.

"Yes sir." She said so overtaken by his smile that she listened and disappeared back into the hotel. Naruto walked down the street holding on to everything he could. When he made it too the cafe he was as tired as he was before his nap. He walked into the cafe leaning on a wall huffing for air. He spotted his friends and made his way to the table. He stopped and leaned on Sasuke's chair still huffing for air.

"Naruto how did you make it here?" Sakura asked as everyone else turned to face him. Sasuke turned around then got out of his seat letting Naruto sit down while he pulled another chair over.

"I flew. How do you think." He said rudely. "I am sorry Sakura I am just tired." He laid his head on the table thinking how he survived that horrible walk.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kyosuke asked smiling at the blond fox huffing for air. Naruto did not answer he just stared at the young man. He was trying to decide if it was a dream or was it real he hardly had time before Hinata tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Huh what sorry." Naruto said smiling shrugging off the thought of Kyosuke being Itachi and Orochimaru. "Yeah water will be fine. I have the oddest taste of metal in my mouth." He watched as Kyosuke got up and left the table. He kept his gaze on him not knowing the truth. After a short time Kyosuke came back with a glass of water. He placed it in front of Naruto and without anybody, but Naruto noticing he winked and gave him an evil smirk. Naruto watched as he put on a cheerful smile and sat down across from him keeping his own gaze fixated on Naruto.

"Well Naruto, Kyosuke got you the water are you going to drink it?" Kiba asked knowing all the well he would yell yes and chug it down.

"No I am not thirsty anymore." Naruto responded, making everyone at the table gasp.

"What, but he went and got it for you. Fine I will drink it then no point in wasting perfectly good water right." Kiba said going to grab the water.

Kyosuke got a sort of panicked look on his face then blurted out. "No!" Everyone turned their gaze from Naruto to Kyosuke, who put on a smile to hide his panic. At this moment Naruto put on an evil smirk of his own. "I think Naruto should drink the water. I got it for him anyways right it is only fit that he drink it." He said covering up for his outburst.

"Yeah he is right Naruto drink the water or you will be sitting here with no food till you drink it." Kakashi said being cruel to the fox for the second time that day.

"Yeah Naruto drink the water." Sakura joined in the force to get Naruto to drink the water.

"Drink it idiot." Sasuke said glaring at him with the famous Uchiha death glare.

"Naruto it won't kill you." Kiba said with Hinata and Shino nodding there heads in agreement.

Naruto stared at everyone who was now ganging up on him. "No thanks. You can have it Kyosuke." He said sticking to his believes of not drinking the water.

"Good God." Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's hair and pulling his head back as he forced the water down his throat. He forced every drop of water down his throat and when he was done he let go of Naruto's head, letting in drop down on the table.

"Naruto are you okay. You look a little flustered. Maybe next time you should listen to Kakashi and do what he tells you. "Sakura said. "You do look really flustered breath in and out okay you will live it is only water."

Naruto had his head on the table and was huffing for air the second time in that hour. His head was spinning and he could not feel his body. He felt the heat rising in his face, but he could not stop it from flaming. He had stopped listening to the others around him as he got up. The world was still spinning, but he limped outside hoping the cold snow would make him calm down. Right before he got to the door he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed jumping up from her seat to his side. That was the last think he remembered before falling unconscious on the cold ground.

When he woke up he was in the hotel. He sat up in the bed and looked around. He was not in his room which made him wonder where he was all he knew was he was in the hotel.

"Naruto your up. You should rest you had a fever." Sakura said appearing at the bathroom door with a bowl of water and a rag. "The water was poisoned. Everybody else is checking out the cafe, but we haven't come up with any idea who or why someone would poison you."

"Sakura.." Naruto said laying back down because she pushed him down. She put the dampened rag on his forehead covering his eyes so the light would not bug him. "Can two people converge in a jutsu to become one person?" He asked not moving

"Well yeah, both of them have to have massive amounts of chakra though. Why?" She asked sitting down in the chair that was placed beside the bed.

"Just wondering." Naruto said "How long have I been asleep.?"

"Only about 5 minutes since we got to the hotel. Sasuke carried you to the hotel thats whose room where in just in case you where wondering. You really should get some sleep. We don't know the exact effects of the poison yet and we can't seem to find Kakashi, but Sasuke said he had an idea where he was and went to get him." She informed him. "Somebody will be with you at all times so don't worry about getting sick without anyone here okay. Next to watch you is Kyosuke."

"Why?" Naruto asked her. "Why is everyone being nice to me now? Am I going to die or something."

"Or something is right. Your fine. It was only a simple drug that gave you a slight fever." Kakashi said standing at the door with Sasuke.

"Sasuke you found him that was so quick." Sakura yelled running to him and grabbing his arm. He pushed her off and stood leaned against a wall.

"Did...find...poisoned.." Naruto mumbled softly.

"What was that you said?" Kakashi asked putting his hand up to his ear as a joke.

"Did you find out who poisoned the water?" He said a bit louder.

"No not yet we can't even find the glass it was in it vanished soon after we brought you to the hotel." Kakashi said a frown coming over his lips.

Naruto busted out in hysterical laughter. He just laughed and laughed non stop. The laughing brought the others to the room to investigate.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Hinata asked as she joined the group. Everyone shrugged and continued to stare at him.

Soon Naruto had stopped laughing and gotten out of the bed making his way out of the room. Nobody stopped him they just stared at him as he headed toward the elevator. He stopped short in front of Kyosuke and asked the young priest. "We won't find who did it will we." He then went on laughing and left the group gawking with their mouths open at his behavior.

"Someone should have gone with him what if he passes out in the elevator." Shino said his first sentence for the whole time troup 7 meet up with them."Well who will go with the psychopathic blond laughing machine?"

"I think this behavior is a side effect of the drug. Sakura check it out one more time in your medical book. You two Hinata you both have different books maybe one of them has what we are looking for. Kiba and Shino go and look for that glass again. Sasuke you and I will ask people again. Kyosuke since you don't have any ninja training you go and watch Naruto. Everyone understand their jobs?" Kakashi said giving orders. Everyone nodded and disappeared into their own area. The only ones left in the room where Kyosuke, Sakura, and Hinata who all had to stay in the hotel.

Kyosuke said goodbye to the girls and made his way upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto reached his room he felt his body heat up one more time just like before. He opened his door and walked in his room. He shut the door and unzipped his jacket throwing it at the other end of the room. He slammed down on the bed spreading out his body to get as much air as possible on it to cool it down. He got up from his bed and opened his window letting the cool snowy air fill the room . He laid down on the bed again pulling his shirt up to reveal the curse mark on his stomach. He laid with his hand on his stomach as the cool air made it's way through the room.

Abruptly as soon as he had started to relax for the first time that day he heard two knocks at the door.

"Go away." He yelled hoping that would make who ever it was leave. He threw his other arm across his eye's to cool his face down it helped a little but not a lot. Two more knocks came from the door."Go away!" He yelled louder not moving an inch.

He heard the door open and he cursed himself inside for not locking it. He heard it close again, but lock. "Go away. How many times do I have to say it?" He screamed. He still stayed in the position he was in a couple of seconds ago. He could not seem to move from that that position even though he wanted to see who was in his room.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. The drug we used should be going into full affect by know." An oddly familiar cold voice cut through the air. Orochimaru stood hovering over the young teen. "You shouldn't be able to move an inch much less build up any chakra." He said bending down and moving Naruto's hand to reveal huge shaking bright blue orbs.

"Yes, but this will be so enjoyable if you can move or not." Itachi said getting on the other side of Naruto and whispering in his ear "You can still scream. And we are on a totally deserted floor especially for us. And all your little friends expect the two girls are not even in the hotel and I doubt they stay in the hotel long themselves." He finished by licking Naruto's cheek. "But just in case you do happen to move because of Kyuubi we will give you this." He said slipping another substance into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto spit the substance back at Itachi's face a smirk on his face. "I won't drink that shit and you can't make me." He said little confidence present in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Sasuke sat down and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Shino and Kiba joined them sighing themselves. Soon Hinata and Sakura joined the group in the cafe.

"No luck on our end not even a similar glass a mile around." Kiba said. Laying his head back, and letting it hang at the edge of the chair.

"Yes we too had no results nothing fitted any descriptions." Hinata said sighing again while she placed an order for 6 hot chocolates.

"Yeah no luck on our end we talked to everyone in this whole village. Which is not a lot of people." Kakashi said gratefully taking the hot chocolate that Hinata handed him.

Everyone sat sipping his hot chocolate not saying a word all in deep thought.

"Maybe Naruto already told us who it was." Shino said setting his hot chocolate down on the table.

"What do you mean? Did he tell you something he didn't tell us?" Sakura asked angrily.

"A shinobi always listens and examines you should try it sometimes." Shino said rudely right back to her. She puffed up her cheeks and turned away from him, but turned right back when he started talking again. "Who was it that demanded that Naruto drink the water instead of Kiba?"

"Kyosuke." Kiba said trying to figure out the puzzle.

"Who was it that got the water?" He asked another question.

"Kyosuke" Hinata answered this time.

"Who did Naruto ask about the poison as he walked out of Sasuke's room at the hotel?" He asked again

"Kyosuke" Sakura said. "But Kyosuke is only a priest why would he want to kill Naruto?"

"Maybe he wasn't trying to kill him but scare him." Kakashi said drinking the last of his hot chocolate. "We will ask him about it later right now he is probably sleeping."

"Maybe he did it to keep Naruto from running around on his ankle. Yeah." Kiba said putting his theory into the big bundle.

The group continued to talk about it unaware at the moment what was happening to the youngest of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You little fucking brat." Orochimaru said getting out yet another container with the weird substance. This time instead of shoving it down Naruto's throat he drunk it himself. He then bent down and kissed Naruto in the process shoving a fang into his bottom lip making the boy yelp in pain. He instinctively swallowed the substance to clear his airways. "About time this drug happens immediately. You won't be able to call that fox inside you for help."

"Now the real fun begins." Itachi said getting on top of Naruto and adjusting his arms to where they would not be in the way. He slowly examined the boy up in down then ripped off his shirt throwing it with his jacket on the other side of the room. He dragged his nails across the bare skin of his chest enjoying the yelp of pain he got from the fragile boy underneath him. He bent down playing with his left nipple making little circles with his tongue.

Orochimaru did the same to the right nipple only bitting down ever so often. His hands worked on his pants unbuttoning them and throwing them, boxers and all to the ground. He then worked his way down from the nipple to the lower abdomen. His snake like tongue making it way down to the boys manhood. He started licking it up and down wrapping his tongue around it. He swallowed the manhood and bite down on it.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed as Orochimaru bite down again and again. He felt his eye's fill with tears as his eye's glazed over. Naruto felt his body being picked up the something getting shoved inside of him roughly. He screamed in pain again, but quickly shut his mouth. He was not going to let them have the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He bite down on his bottom lip making it bleed.

The bleeding lip brought Itachi around to his face. He kissed his lips licking the blood up off of the lips. "You know Naruto you have a really pretty back. You know what would be prettier on it?" He asked Naruto knowing he would not answer. "A single red wing." He responded to his own question by pulling out a kunai knife and beginning his work. He carved one solo wing on his left shoulder. "Beautiful." He said singing his name under the huge "masterpiece". He then started licking the blood off of the back. When he had enough blood on him and Naruto he roughly pulled out of Naruto, but lunged right back in over and over.

Orochimaru had removed his mouth while Itachi lunged and lunged, but he pumped with his hand and with his other hand carved his sign into the foxes thigh and he to signed his name. But he did not stop there the blood turned him on and he cut and cut his whole body up. Avoiding his face neck and ankles where his friends would see the scars. After making the scars Itachi and Orochimaru traded positions. Orochimaru pushed Naruto onto his stomach and adjusted his self to dive in. He did so using the blood that had come from his torn entrance that Itachi had made as lubricant.

"Does it fell good?" Itachi asked stroking the boys cheek. Naruto remained silent hiding his tears and screams in the sheet of the bed. "Hey I asked you a question." Itachi said turning Naruto's face so that he could see it. He pulled out a camera and took a picture of Naruto.

In the picture the wing that Itachi had carved was clearly visible bleeding. A couple of small streams of blood leaked over his shoulder onto his chest and made a puddle on the sheets. His face could be seen in pain and the tears staining his face. Itachi took more and more pictures as Naruto got paler and more scared looking.

Orochimaru pulled out of Naruto and traded positions with Itachi it was his turn to take pictures. But Itachi had turned Naruto around yet again and pulled him in the air. Making Naruto as uncomfortable as possible. He quickly pushed in and out of Naruto drawing more blood from the torn entrance.

In the picture Orochimaru took the symbol of a snake could be seen wrapping around Naruto's thigh. His face was horribly pale and tears where still flowing down his face. His legs where up in the air and blood covered most of him.

Itachi finally pulled out after a good 15 to 20 minutes of doing the same thing. He grabbed a blind fold and put it over Naruto's eye's and propping his body against the wall of the head board. Orochimaru got down and placed a last kiss on Naruto as Itachi took the picture.

Then they switched spots and Itachi got a kiss, but when he went to pull away from Naruto he dragged his tongue out with a slur of saliva fallowing his tongue. That's when Orochimaru took the picture. The men changed the sheets on Naruto's bed then put him in some shorts placing him in the bed with the sheets over him. The blind fold was still on his eyes they did not touch it laughing as they watched him.

Naruto was awake the whole time, but his mind had gone blank when the torment had first began. He lied in the bed waiting for his attackers to leave.

Itachi bent down and whispered into his ear so quietly that even Orochimaru couldn't hear. "It was fun. Till next time. kitsune." Itachi said laughing and getting up and walking to the door.

Naruto started to shake at the thought of the men coming back "No no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs feeling himself go weak he quietly fell asleep. Orochimaru and Itachi walked out of the room and headed to their own room for some sleep after their fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group sat talking about the poisoning when Hinata jumped up from her seat her eye's going wide in pure shock.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kiba asked looking at her face and getting a tad scared himself. Akamaru who had been asleep on his head got up and started to bark. "Huh Akamaru? What blood are you insane. Naruto's blood!" Kiba himself jumped up listening to his dog. "I think Naruto is in trouble." He said running out of the cafe with Hinata. "You guys stay here it is probably nothing important we will be right back." He called out. "If anything happens I will send Akamaru to get you okay." With that he disappeared.

"I wonder what that was about?" Sakura said taking all the enjoyment of having not to move to check on Naruto.

"Oh hey guys" Kyosuke said walking into the room. 'What are we doing here?' Orochimaru said inside of Kyosuke. ' We have to build an alibi. ' Itachi answered. Kyosuke sat down and started idol chat with the others at the table. "Naruto is sleeping in his room so I thought I would come and visit."

"Oh Kiba and Hinata just went up to see Naruto." Shino said keeping his eye's plastered on Kyosuke.

"What." He said panic taking over his eye's for a second then going back to normal. But he really needs his rest." He said covering up yet another out burst. Only Shino caught the panic in his eye's because he was the only one paying attention.

The group, or Sakura, Kakashi, and Kyosuke, began talking about what a nusince Naruto was on this trip as Sasuke and Shino where quiet in their own little world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Kiba ran strait to Naruto's room not stopping for the littlest of kids. They had skipped stairs like 8 at a time.

Two knocks came at the door. Naruto pulled the covers and comforter up over his head. He was afraid that Itachi or Orochimaru had come back. He didn't say anything.

Two more knocks more frantic and harder. Still no answer. Kiba lightly pushed Hinata aside and kicked the door open. Naruto started shaking in the bed, although you couldn't tell because the covers.

"Um Naruto are you okay?" Hinata's voice cut in through the room.

Naruto stopped shacking and responded "Yeah. I was sleeping till you came why is something wrong." He asked from the bed.

"No. I thought I heard you scream." She said a light blush on her face in embarrassment. She shifted behind Kiba who was just standing there.

"Yeah are you sure your okay Akamaru said he smelt your blood." Kiba said moving to the bed.

"I am fine now will you leave so I can get some sleep I am really tired." Naruto said a little rudely.

"Okay, but I will shut this window so that you don't get a cold." Hinata said walking over to the window and shutting it. She turned around and noticed a piece of red ribbon sicking out from the covers. She stopped in thought if Naruto ever had any red ribbons on his clothes. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Naruto what's with this red ribbon?" She asked toging at the ribbon lightly.

"Nothing." Naruto said popping his head up out of the covers. He had whipped away his tears and moved the ribbon so it was holding the bangs out of his face. "I was just using it to keep my bangs out of my eye's." He put on a smile and started laughing.

"Okay well we will leave you to rest see you tomorrow." She said getting up. She had not noticed any of the scars on his chest so he was safe. The two teens left as Naruto fell once again into a deep sleep.

Hinata and Kiba walked into the cafe with startled looks on their faces as they talked about what just happened.

"So how is Naruto?" Shino asked drawing everyones attention away from their thinking or conversations.

"He is going to bed he will see all of us tomorrow. Other then being extremely tired and the red ribbon he sounded fine." Kiba said sitting down.

"Red ribbon what red ribbon?" Sakura asked confused.

"He had a red ribbon in his hair. He said he was using it to keep the hair out of his eye's. I do wonder where he got a red ribbon from." Hinata said. "It was a really pretty ribbon."

"And we thought he was a girl from his looks now I think he is a girl from his actions too." Kakashi said starting a laughing fit from more than half the table. Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke all didn't laugh at the joke.

"Oh hey there is a hot springs a little out side of town you guys should visit it tomorrow while I am doing part one of getting ready for the spirits. It is suppose to relax you and help your body heal any wounds it has." Kyosuke said filling in the group about the legend.

"Thats perfect. The rookies will go to the springs as a vacation and I will watch over Kyosuke as a treat for doing well today even though we found nothing out." Kakashi said with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah it will be fun. Come on Hinata lets go see if they have bathing suits here." Sakura said grabbing Hinata and running out the door for the closest shop.

"Yeah we gotta go too. Maybe they have shorts somewhere." Kiba said jumping up himself and running out the door with Sasuke and Shino in his grasp. Both boys where shooting death glares at their lives, but it did not stop Kiba in the least.

Kyosuke and Kakashi remained in the cafe talking till they left to go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"How about this one Sasuke." Sakura said holding up a dark blue bikini up to Hinata. Hinata turned a deep shade of red as yet another bathing suit was held up to her body.

"I think it will look good on you Hinata." Kiba said setting on the bench in between Sasuke and Shino. The boys had easily found shorts in black, blue, and black again.

"Did I ask you." Sakura yelled at Kiba. Sakura had picked out a bright pink bikini that barely covered her. All for her Sasuke, she called it. The group had been sitting their two hours waiting for the girls to pick a bathing suit. Sakura had taken up an hour and a half. "What about you Shino what do you think?" She asked.

He turned his head to stare at her then at Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba urged him on to answer. "Yeah. It looks... nice." He said at last.

"Okay Sasuke you are the final decision maker." Sakura said still holding her bathing suit and Hinata's.

Sasuke turned his head then bluntly answered . "Yeah I think it will look nice. Now can we go. I want to go to bed."

"Yeah." Sakura jumped for the counter, but stopped short when Hinata put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "What is it Hinata do you not like your bathing suit cause we can get you another one." She said smiling at the thought of shopping still.

"No, it is fine. I just thought shouldn't we get Naruto a bathing suit too." She said rather quietly, but everyone heard her.

"Yeah I guess we should. Kiba go grab Naruto one." She demanded walking up to the counter.

"Fine what color do you want?" He asked walking over to the rack and looking through it.

"Orange that is all he wears." She said. "No get him a dark one. I wounder what he would look like in a dark color for once in his life." Kiba listened and grabbed a dark blue one the same color as Hinata's.

"Okay bathing suits are bought lets go get some food." Sakura said walking out of the door with one bag with all the suits in it. "I will hold on to these okay. Who is up for some food."

Sasuke and Shino headed for the hotel not waiting for her to finish her sentence. Kiba and Hinata stood with her. "Come on Sakura don't worry. I'm sure Sasuke and Shino just aren't hungry." Hinata said leading her to the cafe once again to get food. The three ate then headed to the hotel to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at breakfast everyone ate, except for Naruto he just picked at his food.

"Today will be fun." Kiba said putting his plate to the side for the waiter to get.

"Yeah it will be relaxing, but we don't even know where it is." Sakura said pointing out the very fact.

"Kakashi left me a map." Sasuke said finishing his food and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Okay then shall we go." Kiba and Sakura said in chores as they jumped up and headed for the door.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino all got up pushing their chairs in and walking to the door. Hinata stopped and looked back at the table where Naruto was still sitting down and picking at his food. She walked over to him slipping by without anyone noticing and got him pulling him along.

"What Hinata where are we going?" Naruto asked as he dropped his fork onto the plate.

"Where were you last night?" Sakura asked then stopped snapping to realization he was asleep in his room. "Well you'll see when we get there." She said a playful tone in her voice as Sasuke led the way. It took the group 5 minutes to stumble across the building.

"Okay wait till you guys see me and Hinata in our new bathing suits." Sakura said disappearing in the girls changing room.

"Man girls talk to much. Take Sakura as a fine example." Kiba laughed out loud as he changed and headed for the springs. Sasuke and Shino changed and headed to the springs too. "Hey Naruto are you going to change?" Kiba asked the blond standing there staring into space.

"Huh what." Naruto said looking around at the place. When he noticed it was a hot springs he got paler. "No not this time. Sorry." He said walking by them and sitting down in a chair.

"Whatever I'm still getting in." Kiba said cannonballing into the pool.

Sasuke grabbed Kiba and pulled his head and upper half out of the water. "Don't do that again." He said with his Uchiha death glare in full swing.

"So how do we look?" Sakura said walking out and flashing her bathing suit to all the boys. She watched as Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke all went back to relaxing in the water. Naruto looked at her then back to the ground. Sakura turned her head at the boys in the pool and looked at Naruto in disbelieve. "What Naruto your not getting in. It is said that this pool can heal any wounds you have. And I bought you a bathing suit." She went on, but stopped and turned around to the door of the girls changing room. "Wait till you guys see Hinata. She is hot." Sakura said a smile on her face as she pulled Hinata out of the room.

"Wow Hinata. That bathing suit really suits you." Kiba said staring at her.

"Thanks" She said getting bright red.

Naruto stared at her then smiled. "It looks real good. Nice choice."

The girls joined the guys in the pool and they all started to talk forgetting about Naruto who once again zoned out.

'_Hey kid_' Kyuubi's voice started in Naruto's mind. '_I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what they did, but they knocked me out, but I saw everything that happened to you. I should have fought back. It must have been painful.' _

'**Yeah**.' was all Naruto could say to him.

'_Did you tell any of your friends?_' Kyuubi asked.

'**No and I don't plan on it. Who would believe me if I say Orochimaru and Itachi are working together.'** Naruto said falling deeper into his own mind so that he sat in front of the fox demon inside him.

'_The wounds won't take long to heal only about two months at the least, but the ones on your back and thigh. Orochimaru and Itachi put some chakra into those wounds so they won't heal for at least 2 years. The names are gone already, but their mark isn't._' Kyuubi explained wrapping one of his nine tails around Naruto. Naruto lied on it and just stared at the demon. '_Are you going to be okay?'_

'**I don't know. Do you think if I called him he would have come to my help like all the other times?'** Naruto ask closing his eyes in relaxation.

'_You mean Sasuke. I don't know I can't- LOOK OUT KID!_' Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of his daze jumping from his chair into the water.

"Naruto what are you doing? If you wanted to get in you should have changed." Sakura yelled.

"No it is not that." He said pointing to where he was just sitting. In his seat where 10 kunai knifes sticking out right where his arms, legs, chest, and head would have been. "Get down." He screamed creating a chakra barrier as the kunai knife's exploded. Naruto went flying back into the bushes, but nobody in the pool was hurt.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba said looking at the chair that had caught fire. He got out of the pool and put the fire out with a fire extinguisher.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kiba asked jumping from where he was to behind the bushes. "Wow!" was all that was heard from Kiba.

"What is it Kiba?" Sakura asked as she and the others jumped over to the other side of the bushes. "Wow is an understatement." Sakura said as they all looked at the giant hot springs with a water fall. Trees circled the water with beautiful white and blue flowers outlining it too.

Everyone was astonished by the beauty of the place that they all found themselves sitting in the pool relaxing again.

Naruto pulled himself out of the water at a close edge turned towards the tree's and flower's.

"Oh Naruto are you okay did you take any damage?" Kiba asked in a real mellow and relaxed tone.

"Yeah are you okay?" Sakura asked little worry in her voice.

"Yeah. I took one for the team right." Naruto said turning around his hand covering the left part of his face as blood sept through his fingers.

"Naruto your bleeding. Are you sure your okay. Move your hand lets see how bad it is." Kiba said waking up from his mellow sleep like trance a little.

"No you don't want to see trust me. I will be right back." Naruto said standing up and tempting to walk away.

"Freeze." Sasuke's cold, but reassuring voice cut through the air. It brought Sakura and Kiba, the only ones mellow and relaxed at this point., out of their trance to put their gaze on Naruto. "Show us."

Naruto turned towards the tree's again and let his hand drop. Blood fell from his fingers into a puddle on the ground. He quickly turned around showing everyone his face. The whole left side of is face was bleeding nonstop. Blood made it's way down his face, neck, and jacket. "See I told you I'm fine." He said smiling.

"Your not okay. Your whole left side of your face is bleeding." Hinata said walking over to him, but stopping when he smiled even bigger.

"Don't worry it will heal soon see." He said bending down to the water.

'Don't worry kid I will get this one.' Kyuubi said healing the wound so that only a little scar was left going down his face. 'That will be gone tomorrow.'

Naruto gathered a handful of water and washed away the blood revealing a scar going down his face just as Kyuubi had said.

"What how did you do that?" Sakura asked amazed at the ability.

"Don't worry about it. Naruto said with a smile. He went to walk around the side of the pool, but stopped and squatted to the ground clawing at his back mercilessly. His back felt like it was on fire. Right in the spot that Itachi had carved the wing then put in his chakra. "Make it stop. It burns!" Naruto screamed out clawing at his back till the back of his jacket was torn to shreds. He lost his balance and fell into the pool sinking.

'_Sorry kid I can't do anything it is his chakra._' Kyuubi said to Naruto. '_Bear through it unless you want the others to find out.'_

Naruto stopped screaming out under water when he heard Kyuubi say the last part. Sasuke and Shino swam up to Naruto each taking an arm and pulling him out of the water.

"Naruto are you okay? What where you talking about burning? Where does it hurt your back?" Sakura asked bombarding him with questions as soon as he was on dry land.

"It's nothing. He said getting up." He turned to the others with a smile on his face. "I will be okay. Don't worry so much."

"You should change and get into the pool with us so that your clothes can dry, and you don't catch a cold." Shino said patting the water.

"No I am just going to go back to the hotel and change." Naruto said a reassuring smile still on his face.

"If you wait a while i will come with you Naruto." Hinata said jumping up. Naruto nodded his head in approval and shot everyone a good bye smile and disappeared with Hinata behind the bushes.

The others stayed in the pool relaxing not saying a word to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata quickly changed and met Naruto in front of the pool house. "Are we ready to go?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes." she said sheepishly. The two walked in silence all the way to the hotel, but when Naruto was saying bye to her at the elevator right before the doors shut he dragged her into the elevator. "Naruto what's wrong I would have kept you company if you asked me to." Se said looking up at him

"No.. it's..not.. that." He said between huffs of air. His face had gotten red and he was sweating like crazy. He finally caught his breath and said one sentence before reaching his floor. "Can you keep a secret?"

The elevator doors opened to his floor and he got out walking strait to his room unlocking it and letting Hinata inside.

"Yes." She said quick and seriously.

"Good help me." Naruto said unzipping his jacket and sitting on the bed huffing for air.

"Oh my no Naruto I don't think I can help you with what you need. You should try some other girl. I am really not good at pleasing people. Not that I've ever tried, but I don't think I would be good at it." She stopped blabbing stuff when Naruto began to laugh. She had a deep red blush on her face. "What?"

"Your a funny girl, but I need you to help me in a different way." Naruto said taking off his jacket and shirt off to reveal the scars. He stood up and turned around to show her the wing that was on his back. "Make it stop burning please." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"Naruto how?" She asked touching the wound. She pulled her hand back when he had slightly jumped at her touch.

"Don't worry just make it stop burning. And don't tell anyone not even Kakashi okay." He said whipping the tears away.

"Okay." She responded

"Now swear to me you won't tell on your life." Naruto said looking her in the eye's sternly

"Okay, I swear." She said smiling to him. "I have to go downstairs to get my medical bag or I can't do anything." She said walking to the door. "I will be right back."

Naruto watched as she left then fell to his knee's crying. The pain was unbearable what did they want.

'_Naruto stop crying the girl will temporarily heal it right.' _Kyuubi said trying to calm him down.

'**Your right.'** Naruto said. He stopped crying and sat on the bed, embracing himself with a big hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked out of her room with her bag as quickly as she could. She reached the elevator, but when the doors opened the others walked into the hotel.

"Hinata, where are you going with your med. Bag?" Kiba asked walking up to her.

"Oh um I am going to clean out the wound on Naruto's face. To make sure it does not get infected." She said walking into the elevator and waving to them. "Don't worry about helping me Sakura I got this one okay."She managed before the doors closed.

"Okay." Sakura said to the doors. "Lets go see the rest of the town." She said turning around and walking out the door of the hotel. Sasuke and Shino looked at each other quizzically, but fallowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door three times then walked in with her bag. "Okay turn around and let me start, this could last a while." She said getting out the things she needed.

"Thanks Hinata. Please don't tell anyone." Naruto said again.

"Naruto if you don't mind me asking how did this happen?" Hinata asked the question gulping afterwards.

"Sorry Hinata I don't think I can tell you quiet yet, but there is something I was wondering if you could give me advice on since we will be here a while. When you like somebody, but are not sure if they like you what do you do?" He asked

"Well if you really like them come out and say it don't keep it balled up inside." She said. "Why who do you like Naruto? Who is the lucky girl?"

"Promise you won't tell." Naruto said again.

"Yes this is only between us. Everything that is happening in this room right now is." She said with a light chuckle.

"It is not a girl, but a boy." Naruto said a blush on his face.

"I understand there is someone I like, but they are a girl so I am afraid they don't like me." She said wrapping the wing on Naruto's back. "All done." She said sitting down.

"Thanks." Naruto said putting on a clean shirt and jacket. "Well then I will make you a deal Hinata. When you tell the girl you like, you like her. I will tell the boy i like okay." He said sitting on the bed and holding out his ring finger out for the deal.

"Okay." She said putting out her ring finger and making the deal. Before Hinata could ask another question Naruto had jumped up from his seat and grabbed her and her bag.

He walked over to the window and opened it. "I'm sorry Hinata." He said tears falling from his face, before throwing her and the bag out the window.

She heard his door get banged in and yelling. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she made her way down from the 6 story window.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he looked up and caught her by total accident. "What are you doing sky diving?" He asked placing her down on the ground. Sasuke gave her the bag that had fallen right in front of him.

"Did Naruto push you out the window?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the open window.

"Yes, but right as he did someone barged into the room. I heard yelling, but I don't know the voices. I didn't even sense them coming so it surprised me when he shoved me. He said he was sorry with tears in his eyes." She said looking at the window. "Oh no look." She yelled pointing to the window she was just thrown from.

Naruto was hanging out of the window a hand holding him by the neck. He was reaching for a kunai knife when the hand let go.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled jumping at what had happened.

Naruto caught himself just before he passed the third story windows. He concentrated and started running up the building. "I'll kill you!" Naruto reached the top again, but the arm reached out again. He hung one more time, but this time the hand pulled him up to the window and dragged his tongue from Naruto's neck up to his face. It was making it's way toward his mouth when Naruto grabbed a kunai knife and stuck it into the tongue. The arm let go, but instead of letting Naruto catch his balance and scale up the building it threw three shuriken at him. Naruto blocked all of them, but they resulted in him moving 2 times faster to the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed when he implanted into the ground.

"Got him." Naruto said still looking up. Suddenly a shadow clone popped out of the room with non other than Orochimaru in it's arms.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke screamed and went to attack, but stopped short when he disappeared into a ball of smoke. Sasuke stood there as the Naruto shadow clone fell into his arms then disappeared into a ball of smoke too.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi asked walking up to the rookies all huddled into a circle except for Sasuke. Kyosuke was behind Kakashi, a startled look on his face.

"Naruto was attacked by Orochimaru in his room." Hinata said sadly as Naruto fell unconscious on the ground.

"Well is he badly hurt?" Kakashi asked

"No just unconscious for the time being. He held up on his own." Shino said pulling him out of the hole in the ground with help from Kiba.

"Go and get your bags we are leaving. Kyosuke's spirit summoning was a trick to get us here, and know I have one injured teammate and one priest that is in trouble. We leave in 5 minutes." Kakashi said taking a deep breath in then exhaling. "Kiba and Shino you go and get your bags and Naruto and Sasuke's. Hinata and Sakura accompanied Kyosuke to his room to get his bags. Don't let him out of your site. Sasuke you will be carrying Naruto again. We won't be stopping for anything so prepare your self." Kakashi said.

"Right." Sasuke said propping Naruto on his back as the others emptied out of the hotel.

"Okay Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura your in charge of keeping Kyosuke safe. Make sure he doesn't leave your sight or fall behind. Sasuke, me and you will be front and back defense. You will be back defense. Even if Naruto wakes up don't let him down. That would be stopping for a time we don't have understand." Kakashi directed once more.

Everyone nodded their heads and the group started off. They made record time half way down the mountain in only 10 minutes.

"Ow My head." Naruto said as he woke up. He looked around for a minute before he realized he was on Sasuke's back and flying through the air. "Sasuke what's going on?" He asked him

"So your finally awake. We have to go back to the village because Kyosuke is in trouble here with Orochimaru around." He said jumping up into the air once again. "And before you ask no you can't get down that will be waisting time. Kakashi's orders." Sasuke said before jumping and landing and running again. "We only have like ten more minutes till we are at the village. So bear with being on my back."

"Okay." Naruto said looking at Sasuke's face. He was happy he was this close to him, but he would rather be on the ground like everybody else. Naruto looked over to Kyosuke, but felt his back and start burning when he saw him smirking and licking his lips.

'**Why is it my back only burns Kyuubi'** Naruto asked the demon.

_'He was the only one to put a massive amount of chakra. I expect Orochimaru is building up his chakra to put inside of us.' _Kyuubi said falling asleep again.

Naruto felt his back heat up more than before. He wanted to scream out, but he held it in. "Ugh." Naruto let the one thing leave his lips as he reached back and tried to claw at his back.

"Whats wrong with you hold on or I might drop you." Sasuke said to Naruto turning his head slightly

"Right sorry." Naruto responded by grabbing on to with one hand to Sasuke's neck. The other hand was gripping his shoulder. The burning got worse and worse with every passing second. Naruto felt a slight fever arising inside of him. He lied his head down on Sasuke's back. Deep breathing like he had just drowned. Naruto's grip loosened on Sasuke's neck, and he knew it was.

"I told you to hold on and what are you doing sleeping on my back?" Sasuke asked turning his head again, but when he saw Naruto with his eye's closed and a deep red on his face he got a tad worried.

"S..orr..y" Naruto said draping both arms over Sasuke's shoulders and holding on each other.

"Kakashi. I think we have a problem." Sasuke said. Everyone turned their heads to glance at Sasuke, but found nothing wrong with the picture that wasn't there 5 minutes ago.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked speeding up just a little.

"I think that Naruto has a fever." Sasuke said speeding up his pace too.

"Just what we need. Is he dead yet?" Kakashi said looking around for anything.

"No I'm fine. Your just paranoid Sasuke I was only resting my head that's all." Naruto said popping his head up again. "My back hurts a little. It feels like it is on fire so i was resting."

"Well if your alive." Kakashi said smiling his wacky smile. "About your back yeah it should hurt you did fall on it into the ground going like eighty miles an hour."

"I'm falling back to rear support." Hinata said falling back directly behind Sasuke without waiting for Kakashi to disagree.

"What Hinata don't move positions in the middle of a mission." Kakashi said glancing at her then facing the front again. "I get what your getting at if Naruto is sick you can defend us better. Stay there. We only have a couple of minutes till we get to the village. We will get Tsunade to look at you in the village after we drop Kyosuke off okay Naruto."

"Okay I don't need medical care right now I am fine." Naruto said. He lied his head down on Sasuke again zoning out all the noises. Suddenly a bright red light flashed behind of Sasuke. Then as quickly that it showed up it was gone.

Everyone kept moving, but when they glanced back all they saw was Hinata with her Byokogan out and was in a fighting stance. She kept her Byokogan out, but continued to fallow the group.

"Hinata what was that?" Kakashi asked still looking forward.

"Nothing." She said getting rid of her Byokogan and looking at Naruto's back which had a faint burn mark on it. "Sorry Naruto" she whispered so quietly that a mouse could not have heard her.

The group made it into the village all stopping when they reached inside the city. Naruto climbed off of Sasuke's back and stood with the others waiting for an order from Kakashi.

"Okay I will take Kyosuke to the hokage. Meanwhile I guess the mission is complete. Sakura will you do the paper work and the rest of you can go home. Except Naruto you are coming with me. You said something about your back burning so you will be seeing the hokage too." Kakashi said dismissing the others.

"I don't need a doctor. I need sleep." Naruto said. Turning to leave, but was stopped by Hinata running in front of him.

"Naruto go, Tsunade can do more for you then my medicine can." Hinata said looking at him. "I will go with you."

"Fine." He said running with her and Kakashi to the hokage tower.

Kyosuke was sent to a special room where he would be safe, but since Kyosuke was not Kyosuke he got away without a sitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunade" Hinata said coming in and dragging Naruto with her. "Can we worry you for a minute of your time. Oh am sorry master Jariah am I intruding something important?" Hinata said blushing

"No what is it that you need Hinata? Did Naruto do something to you on your mission?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto waiting for his lame comeback.

"Oh no ma'am it is about a curse." Hinata responded to the question lively.

"Curse what curse you never told me it was a curse." Naruto jumped her.

"I am sorry I didn't want to worry you. At least not in front of the others." She said looking at the ground.

"Well Hinata what kinda curse is it?" Jariah asked curios as of this curse know.

"I don't know." She said turning Naruto around and lifting his shirt up to reveal the one wing. "It was glowing earlier today and I was afraid of the others finding out so I drained the chakra out of it using my Byokogan." She said looking at Tsunade.

"Very well Hinata you may go. Come back tomorrow to take Mr. Uzimaki home. I will keep him tonight to keep an eye on him. Tsunade said smiling. "Don't worry I won't kill him."

**Okay So that is a long but good chapter one. I spent two whole nights on this so you can read this and wait in anticipation for the next chapter. It might be a good two days till I update but good for you I am actually working on another 8 stories to put up. Two I think are Naruto and Sasuke. So please wait patiently for the next chapter and allllll the other stories!**

**Bhy bhy please review!**

-White winged devil 3 :


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the other chapter. I am sooo sorry for all of the spelling errors in the last chapter and the ones in this chapter unless I catch them all. **

**So thank you all for waiting patiently for this update. It will probably not be too long like the last on at 12,000 words but it will be a good length. **

**Lets get a wiggle on!1920 slang for lets go.**

Hinata walked out of Tsunda's office with a victorious smile on her face. She was sad that she would not know what happened to Naruto, but happy that she could get him some help

"Hinata!" Sakura called out from the left side of the street.

"Um yes," She answered walking over to the group. Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamarou, Rock Lee, and Choji all stood by a group of tree's talking among themselves.

"We where going to go to the ramen shop and hang out do you want to come?" Ino said clutching on to Sasuke's right arm.

"Yeah the more the merrier right!" Sakura yelled latching on to Sasuke's left arm. "Lets gooooooo!!"

"Yeah." Hinata said quietly glancing back at Tsunda's office. She sighed then ran ahead to catch up with Tenten and Kiba.

The group of teens laughed and played in the ramen shop. All the other customers had left because they did not like the noise coming from the group.

"Hinata was Naruto happy when you dragged him to Tsunda?" Ino asked leaning on Sasuke.

"Get off of Sasuke he is mine." Sakura yelled pulling on Ino's hair. This lead the two to start a small brawl.

"No he was complaining the whole time." She said splitting the girls up.

"That sounds just like him." Kiba said laughing at him. Suddenly a white blob ran into the room and settled in the far corner. "What was that?"

"Who knows Kiba since you are so curious you go look." Tenten said jokingly.

"What no way make big bad scary Neji and Sasuke do it." Kiba said laughing as the two boys sent death glare his direction.

"NARUTO! WHERE DID YOU GO?! COME OUT AND I WON'T HURT YOU!" Tsunda's voice echoed through the shop. She quickly stuck her head in then out and made a run for his house.

"So…" Sakura said turning her head to the back of the shop to the area where the blob was sitting.

Kiba got up from his seat and walked over to the booth only to bust out in laughter. He hit the floor rolling and laughing nonstop.

"Hahahaha that is priceless where is my camera?" Kiba said getting up again and searching through his jacket jokingly. He bent down and pulled up the white blob.

All jaws dropped at Naruto in a pure white nurse's outfit. He had on white knee high boots, pink thigh highs, and an old fashioned white dress, and a white hat with a red heart on it. Hanging from the hat was a pink ribbon that went to his shoulder.

"HINATA! How could you leave me with that crazy woman?" Naruto asked walking over to her and shaking her like crazy.

"Naruto I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is with the outfit?" Sakura said looking at him with a light blush on her face.

"Umm well…" Naruto mumbled looking down to the ground as a light blush spread across his face.

"Naruto what is that scar on your thigh? It kind of sticks out where did you get it?" Ino said looking down at his leg.

"What?" Naruto said looking down at his thigh. The scar Orochimaru had left on his thigh was still there and looked fresh. Thankfully Kyuubi had been able to take care of the name that he had carved under it. "It is just a scar I got a while ago when fighting Orochimaru." He said laughing and pulling the thigh high up to cover it up. "And the clothes that crazy woman put me in this for her own sick enjoyment."

"Hey you guys" Kakashi said walking into the ramen shop with Iruka behind him. Both men stopped dead in his tracks when they saw Naruto. "Okay… I don't need to know. Anyway I am glad all twelve of you are here. Tomorrow we need every one of you to meet me in the forest a five sharp. There is something I need to talk to you about. So five okay no later or else." Kakashi said smiling under his mask. "I'm overjoyed all of you guys where here I didn't have to look for you. And Naruto… you look good in that dress." Kakashi said running out of the shop with Iruka hot on his heels.

Naruto now had a deep blush on his face and was hiding his face behind his bangs. "Stupid Kakashi." Naruto said angrily.

"Well he does have a point. You look better than I probably would." Ino said nodding her head.

"I just want to go home and change, but that is where Tsunda is going to be looking for me. Sasuke can I crash at your house please." Naruto began looking at Sasuke with pleading eye's.

"Yeah I guess just don't make to much noise." Sasuke said in defeat.

"What if your going to let him stay over I want to stay over too." Sakura said 'I could get a chance to see his house. Victory will be mine.' She thought to her self.

"Me too." Ino said running up and pushing Sakura off to the side. 'Can't let Sakura get ahead.' She thought.

"Oh I want to go." Tenten said with a smile from ear to ear, and an evil smirk on her face.

"Then we all should go to Sasuke's house and party." Kiba said jumping up and throwing his arms up in the air.

"Wait no way." Sasuke said in a sour voice.

"What's wrong Sasuke did you just want to be alone with Naruto?" Neji asked with an evil smirk on his own face.

'Hell yes!!' Sasuke screamed out inside his mind. "Fine all of you can come to my house. God damned annoying ass…" Sasuke went on mumbling curses on all of them.

"Good then we will all go home get our stuff for tomorrow then meet back here. So that mean ass over there can take us to his house. Sound good." Shikamarou said taking lead. All nodded their heads and went to their homes to get their stuff.

"Hey Naruto do you want me to come with you to help with Tsunda?" Sasuke asked once everyone had walked away.

"No I'll be fine. See you in a little while." Naruto said disappearing into the darkness of the city.

**Okay not to much yaoi in that chapter, but wait for the next chapter. I actually will be writing for one of my other favorite couple's. Hahahaha who will it be. I guess you will have to wait and see. It will be at least one day before I update again so don't yell at me if I am a little late.**

**Okay for all of you that are interested I am putting up a new story called Longing. It has more yaoi in the first chapter, and the chapters are pretty long so wait for it. I am going to type it right now and put it up when I get done typing Picture Perfect Another NaruSasu story So it will probably be up when this is up. So yes I am busy. **

**Good thing I have like a sleeping disorder and stay up all night doing this while watching Inuyasha. So sad I need to go visit my friends…**

**So sorry no summaries for the next chapter because I make this up as I go. Oh yeah the next chapter will definitely be longer than this one but not as long as the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I did not think that I would make it to chapter three on any of my stories. So yes I am super excited. **

**MUST READ**

**This chapter will be incredibly short so please just bear with me. Unless I really get into it and just can't stop so we will see won't we. **

**Let's blow this popsicle stand! More 1920 slang**

Sasuke watched in silence as Naruto disappeared in the darkness of the city. He turned around to sit back down at his seat and Ino and Sakura popped out both panting for air. Sasuke stared at them with confusion in his eyes.

"I ran all the way home and packed my stuff super fast so that you would not be waiting all alone Sasuke." Sakura said sitting down and putting her bag next to her on the ground.

"Me too." Ino said doing the same thing. The trio all sat and waited patiently as the others made their way back to the ramen shop over time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran through the city taking the back allies to avoid being seen dressed like a nurse. He quickly turned a corner and ran right at the fork in the ally.

"Hey nurse…" A man's voice cut through the ally. Naruto stopped seeing how he was the only one in the ally, and the only one wearing a nurses outfit.

"Sorry I am not a nurse." Naruto said not listening to his gut felling and just leaving. He had the felling that this would not end well.

"What no way your wearing a nurses outfit so you're a nurse." The man said walking towards Naruto. "Let me see your face sweetie." The man said.

Naruto backed up, cursing himself inside for not listening to his gut. "Sorry sir your drunk and I have somewhere I need to be." Naruto said turning around to leave.

"What you're runnin from me?" The man asked grabbing his wrist before he could get a step away from him. "Sorry I don't think I can let an opportunity like this to get away from me. A nurse outfit really turns me on."

"But… I am a… guy..." Naruto stuttered hoping that would get the man away from him. "And I'm only fourteen." He said in a bigger hope to get the man off of him faster.

"A boy and fourteen… that turns me on more the younger the better, and boys are all more the fun to traumatize." The man said pulling Naruto closer to him. He looked at his face and smirked. "Blonde hair and blue eyes your one looker. Hey guys I got a fresh young boy here with blond hair and blue eyes." He yelled out. Three more guys walked into the ally and joined the guy surrounding Naruto.

"He is a looker. This will be so much fun." An older man said rubbing Naruto's butt.

"Stop just let me go." Naruto said rather quietly.

The men just ignored his pleads for freedom and went on talking and rubbing him up and down.

"Since I found him I go first." The one holding Naruto close to him said. He looked at Naruto and shoved him down to the ground. "Hold him!" the man screamed as his friends went down to the ground. One man held his arms while the other two held his legs down. The man on top of him placed a single wet kiss on his lips before ripping open the snaps on the nurses outfit. He pulled his head down and began making small circles around his nipples.

"No stop!" Naruto yelled, but nothing came of it only getting him slapped by the guy holding his hands.

"Scream for help again and we will kill you." He spat in Naruto's face. "Now only scream out in pleasure little one. That turns on the boss more than anything." He whispered in his ear.

"Fuck you!" Naruto screamed out, but abruptly shut up when the man on top of him pulled the skirt down and his underwear. He roughly bit down on the tip of Naruto's manhood, laughing when Naruto yelped out in pain.

"This will be fun." The man said licking the manhood up and down. "Let go of his legs." The man said pulling Naruto's legs up and positioning himself before lunging into him.

"Stop!" Naruto cried out in tears.

Suddenly the man on top of him coughed then spat up blood, making the blood land right on Naruto's face.

"Boss?" One of the other men said running to look at the man that had just coughed and died over. Suddenly his head rolled off and landed next to Naruto. He body landing on top of Naruto's stomach and the blood gushing all over his chest and stomach.

"What the hell?" The other two men said letting go of Naruto and walking over to the other men. Then they two died, but instead of dieing like the others they had a windmill shuriken dragged through them and their waist and up fell on Naruto and the waist down fell to the ground.

Naruto shoved the man out of him and got up running for his house. He was covered in blood and his clothes looked like had just fought a pit bull and lost.

"Naruto?!" Tsunda yelled in front of his house. She turned around to leave and got Naruto running into her stomach and bawling his eye's out. "What Naruto what's wrong?" She asked, but regretted asking when she looked down at him to see his clothes trashed and blood covering almost all of him.

"I didn't do it. I didn't kill them!" He yelled into her stomach and hid his face more.

"Shhh I understand calm down come on take me to where it happened." She said patting him on the back.

Naruto shook his head in her stomach, he refused to go back to that spot and see all of it again.

"Come on Naruto you have to show me where it happened." She said rubbing his back slowly.

"The ally." He said still hiding his face in her stomach.

"Okay I understand." She said. She pulled her hand up to her face and whistled. In a short time three black ops where standing in front of her. "Check the allies, there will be some bodies dispose of them and send me the report as soon as possible okay." All three ninja's nodded and disappeared. She looked down again and Naruto was still crying. "Come on we are going home." She said walking toward her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Naruto? Is he even coming?" Sakura asked when most of the group was back. The only ones not back were Naruto and Shikamarou and Rock Lee. "And Shikamarou and Rock Lee. All of them are so annoying."

"Sorry where late." Shikamarou said walking up to the group with Rock Lee behind him. The group was standing outside waiting for Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled when Naruto and Tsunda came into view.

"Huh?" Tsunda said looking at the group of rookies. Naruto shifted from beside her to behind her hiding his self from the group's eyes.

"What Naruto you got caught?" Kiba said laughing at him sourly.

"I am sorry guys and girls, but will you tell Kakashi that Naruto will be with me during tomorrow's training. We have something to discuss. Sorry." Tsunda said walking away with a smile. Naruto once again shifted from their gazes. He was hiding next to her. If the group hadn't seen him, as a blob, next to her when they first came into view you wouldn't know that he was there.

"That was odd. Wouldn't he normally ask for help?" Kiba said rather confused.

"Naruto was attached in the ally." Shikamarou said as soon as he was sure that Tsunda and Naruto where far enough away.

"What attached really what happened?" Sakura asked into the story.

"No way I am not telling you, you would go around and tell the whole town and probably use it against him." Shikamarou said picking up his bag. "But I will say that it was four against one. And if you tell anyone especially Naruto that I told you guys I will kill you." He said serious as Kakashi when he is mad.

Sakura gulped and nodded her head in approval.

"Good let's get going." Shikamarou said looking at Sasuke.

"Right." Sasuke said gloomily. Now he was stuck in a house with ten imbeciles and no Naruto. He was definitely going to get him back for this one.

Sasuke lead the group to his house then showed them to their rooms, thankfully most of them went to another room with friends and went to talk, or in Sakura's and Ino's case look through his room.

"Hey" Sasuke said opening the door to Kiba and Shino's room. He stared at Kiba tied up to the headboard while Shino pumped in and out of him.

"Shit!" Kiba yelled when he noticed Sasuke standing there open mouthed.

"Don't say a word just go on with your business." Sasuke said shutting the door and walking away. He figured they did as the where told because two minutes later Kiba yelled out Shino's name.

This time he knocked on the door before walking into Shikamarou's room. Inside of his room was Rock Lee, Neji, and Choji.

"Thank Buddha." He said walking into the room and sitting down with the rest of them.

"What's wrong Uchiha you look like you've seen a ghost." Shikamarou said looking at him sit down.

"I'm telling you they are fighting." Rock Lee said to Choji.

"No way they are eating." Choji retorted back

"What are they arguing about?" Sasuke asked confused.

"What Kiba and Shino are doing screaming each others name. Choji as you see thinks they are fighting over food. While Rock Lee thinks that they are practicing their fighting skills." Neji said. "Personally I think that they are making love."

"No it is not that Neji you are so stupid." Rock Lee yelled going back to his argument with Choji.

"I guess neither of them should walk in there anytime soon." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Shikamarou asked intrigued.

"They will figure out that Neji is right." Sasuke said looking at the victorious smile on Neji's face.

"Told you I know what I know." Neji said happily.

"Well I am going to bed." Shikamarou said walking over to one of the beds in the room.

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"We have to wake up at four in the morning only to meet Kakashi at five." Shikamarou said. "And this fight is uninteresting."

"I'm crashing in here." Neji said slamming in the bed next to Shikamarou.

"Fine, but get in the other bed." Shikamarou said looking at him getting angrier with every passing second.

"Can't Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Choji are asleep on the other one." He said pointing to the three boys asleep on the bed.

"What did you do poison them?" Shikamarou asked when he saw even Sasuke still in here sleeping.

"Maybe" Neji said leaning in and placing a kiss on Shikamarou's lips before falling asleep himself.

"Idiot" Shikamarou said falling asleep cuddled up to the older Hyuuga.

**Okay so yes can you guess my other favorite couples? Hahahahahaha it is not that hard. So yes in the next chapter it is going to go back to Naruto and he is going to tell some one something very important!! Whooooo is it going to be and what about???**

**Okay so this is yet another contest if you read my other story. Guess who he tells what and what it is?**

**Hint: It has happened and it is some one special to the story!!!**

**Well I got done early tonight so I guess I will have enough time to write in my Beyblade story. Or I might eat and go to bed it is already 3:30 this is the second night in a row but yesterday I was just now finishing one of my stories and starting on my other one.**

**Oh hey I am giving a shout out to my friend and dog!! **

_**Hi Hope and Aries!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I think like nobody guessed and I just couldn't wait to update so the winners when I look again will get a prize next chapter! Okay so I am super hyped up right now so I am not going to talk much right now!**

Naruto walked through the empty halls of the building the blood covering him drying more and more. He looked over to Tsunda and then back down to the ground when he saw she had a serious look on her face and seemed a bit angry.

She stopped and let him go into her room first. Inside the room was a large bed and a dresser and that was about it. There was also a door that he guessed lead to a bathroom. She closed the door behind her locking it by habit.

"Naruto." She called to him, which made him jump. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you in the ally." She said walking next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch and just stood there shaking lightly.

"Tsunda don't you think it would be better if he took a shower and changed." Shizune said walking out of the bathroom.

"What Shizune when did you get in here?" Tsunda asked looking at the girl.

"Come Naruto I have prepared a bath for you and your pajamas are in there also in there are some clean underwear and your kitty hat so go and take a bath and call if you need anything." The younger female said directing him to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Naruto looked around at the giant tub filled with water and his clothes and a towel placed close by. He stripped out of the blood stained clothes and got in the bath splashing water all over his body to get the blood off. After a while he just sat there he didn't know how to get it off and he couldn't think striate right now.

"Shizune what are you doing here? And why did you prepare a bath for him? How did you know what happened?" Tsunda asked sitting on her bed when Shizune came back from directing Naruto into the bathroom.

"Well I asked a black ops and they filled me in on the current situation and I figure that I would get Naruto some clean clothes and make him a bath." She said looking at the ground. "It is really horrible something had to happen like that to Naruto, but what's worst the wives of two of the fours men believe that Naruto killed the men because he was board and both of them have gone to your office outraged." She finished.

"You stay here with Naruto I am going to go clear thing up okay." Tsunda said getting up from the bed and walking to the door. She unlocked it and opened it and then turned to Shizune again "Comfort him he has never had parents, and is used to keeping thinks inside so try to get him to tell you what happened." Tsunda said disappearing behind the closed door.

Shizune smile she knew that Tsunda cared for the blonde but would never admit it so she would do it for her. Her smile vanished a little when she walked into the bathroom and saw Naruto sitting there with blood still on him.

"Naruto do you need some help?" She asked walking in and shutting the door while she walked over to him.

Naruto stared into the water, but slowly nodded his head.

She bent down and put some shampoo on her hand and ran it through his hair once she had got all the blood off of him she left the room so that he could get dress. Once he was dressed he walked out of the bathroom and looked at her. She smiled and patted the bed next to her. Naruto obeyed and walked over to her and sat down.

"Naruto..." She said wrapping her arm around him and pulling him into a hug. "Will you tell me exactly what happened?" she asked playing with his blonde hair as she felt his breath hitch and his heart beat quicken underneath her. "You don't have to tell me, but I would really like to know what happened." She said calmly.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything just breathed under her.

She looked at the boy to find that he was sleeping. She smiled and leaned back with Naruto asleep on her stomach. Soon enough she too was asleep. Tsunda walked into her room and smiled when she saw both Shizune and Naruto asleep peacefully. She pulled of Shizune's shoes and placed her own shoes on the ground by the door. He took her robe off and placed it on her dresser and quickly changed into her pajamas and layed down next to the younger two covering them up as she went.

The next morning Tsunda woke up in an empty bed and a note taped to the pillow next to her. She picked up the note and smiled. She then got up and changed and made her way to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Kakashi?" Kiba asked looking at Sakura for an answer.

"He is always late." She said sighing and closing her eyes.

"Hey today I had to save a dolphin from dieing of starvation." Kakashi said appearing out of a puff of smoke. He looked over the eleven sitting there staring at him like he was crazy then noticed a certain loud mouth was gone. "Where is Naruto?" He asked looking at Sasuke for the answer.

"Tsunda said to tell you that Naruto will not be able to come to today's training because he is in trouble and Tsunda is mad at him." Sakura said.

"Hey you're falsely accusing me of doing something wrong!" Naruto's voice came from the path.

"What Naruto you're here?" Kiba questioned ,but then laughed when he saw Shizune.

Naruto walked up as his normal perky self and plopped beside Sasuke. He had a smile from ear to ear and he was as hyper as always and more some.

"Of course I am here where would I be?" Naruto said looking at Kiba confused.

"Well Tsunda said you wouldn't be coming today." Ino cut in.

"Yeah I know I was there." Naruto said still smiling even though the memories of last night flooded into his mind. And thinking about those memories brought back the memories about Itachi and Orochimaru.

"I get it so you got to come today because you have a parole officer to watch you." Kiba said pointing to Shizune.

"What no that's not why she is here." Naruto fought back angrily.

"Then why is she here?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Naruto finally said revealing the truth. "She said that she wanted to come along and who am I to argue." He said

"Okay anyway on with today's training. I lost my book the other day and the first one to find it and bring it to me will get a scroll with a secret jutsu on it." Kakashi said smiling when all of them got interested when he said secret jutsu. "Go!" He yelled letting all of the chunin disappear. Shizune went to fallow Naruto, but stopped when Kakashi looked at her and said "Don't go let him be alone. I heard about last night I am surprised you guys made it through the town without being attached by villagers, but that's why you're here I suppose." Kakashi said sitting down and pulling out his book.

"I thought you lost your book?" She asked confused more than ever.

"I did, but this is a different book." He said reading.

"I have some errands to run will you watch Naruto if he comes back." She asked before turning to leave.

"Yeah sure." He said waving by to her. She disappeared running away from the opening on the path. Kakashi kept reading his book, but suddenly looked up at the retreating girl. "Wait what did she say?" He said but shrugged it off and continued to read his book.

**Okay I am going to stop it here for now. So yes I purposely did not get to the point where he tells about yet. Because one I am tired and ya'll want me alive… at least I hope you do. And two gives you another chance to guess who it is.**

**Hint: It is one of the other Chunin!! That's all you have to tell me is who you think it is! Easy right…. Nope one is right and ten is wrong Good Luck! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes made it to chapter 5 I am so excited about it. So I won't talk much right now and talk after the chapter.**

**Again none of you guessed it right, but I am not going to hold it against you, because my sister didn't even get it right and she lives with me and has the ability to look at my story and learn, but thankful I write these at night so she had no idea. And it was my third favorite character. **

**Read to find out.**

Naruto sat by the river staring into space. He was laying on his back, with his eyes closed, near the river. He daydreaming about the way things happened the other day in the ally. Who had saved him, and why. All those questions wandered threw his mind, edging him to answer them.

"Hey Naruto don't you think that you could rest later and help find that stupid book." Shikamarou's voice came from above him. Naruto opened one eye as Shikamarou sat down next to him and layed down himself.

"Found it." He said holding up the book that had been in his pocket. He closed his eyes again and started daydreaming again about who would save him.

"Umm Naruto can we talk about something?" Shikamarou asked after about two minutes of quietness. Sitting up and looking at the blond with no excitement about the conversation.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked getting up and returning the glance.

"Well it is about the other day when you got attached in the ally." Shikamarou said looking at the ground to avoid Naruto's eyes.

"You knew." Naruto whispered hoarsely, but audible enough that Shikamarou heard it.

"Yeah I kind of saw it happen, but don't worry I didn't tell the others. And I won't tell them." Shikamarou said when Naruto gave him a pleading look when he looked up at the younger one. "But I only have one question about that night." Shikamarou said breaking the silence that came between them for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto said already sick of the conversation. He layed back down and closed his eyes. Waiting for the one question then wanting to go home.

"Why did Itachi Uchiha save you?" Shikamarou said positive of what he was saying.

"What!" Naruto shot up looking at Shikamarou. "Shika you're kidding right. Itachi saved me." Naruto blabbed on till Shikamarou sighed and hit him outside the head.

"No I am not kidding Itachi saved you before I could do anything. He also said something so I guess I have another question for you." He said sighing and leaning back comfortably. "He said …" he stopped not knowing how to bring it up.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Naruto asked franticly like a little kid.

"He said that you where his first." Shikamarou finally said after another eerie quiet moment as he thought about what he was going to say.

Naruto looked the grass not knowing for like the millionth time what to say or do. He started playing with the grass not knowing if he should tell Shikamarou what happened to him. It would be better to at least tell one person right. He sighed and then smiled and looked up at Shikamarou.

"Well the truth is that I was his first." Naruto said felling tears start to form in his eyes. "And Orochimaru's too." Naruto said letting the tears fall down his face.

"Naruto… I" He was speechless. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said felling a ping of pain go through him.

"No I think I will fell better if I tell someone." He said whipping away his tears and smiling.

"You smile and joke around to cover everything up so I guess I will listen and try to help you out." Shikamarou said with a defeated sigh. "Go ahead and start your story I won't abandon you in the middle of it. I am in too deep to do that."

"Thanks Shika." Naruto said jumping on him and giving him a hug. He got up and sat down with his legs crossed, while Shikamarou was laying on his side facing Naruto. "Well when we where in the mountains… no to start Kyosuke is actually Itachi and Orochimaru fused together using their chakra. Well first they poisoned my water to get me sick in my room." Naruto said.

"Well that answers that question about who and why poisoned you." Shikamarou said when Naruto stopped and took a long breath to calm down.

"When they had to watch me in my room, I guess they got board so they raped me together all at once." Naruto said felling tears stream down his face. "God I am such a big baby for crying about this," he said crying more.

"Naruto you're not a baby for crying if that happened to me I would have broke down." Shikamarou said handing him a random tissue he had.

"Well I am guessing that is why Itachi saved me and all that." Naruto said smiling weakly.

"Idiot!" Shikamarou yelled hitting him outside the head again, but harder this time.

"What?" Naruto questioned confusion clearly on his face.

"You're always smiling; learn to trust people enough to tell them about something like this sooner. If you told me the other day I would have listened. Trust me and give me a little more credit. Now is there anything else?" Shikamarou asked when his little outbreak was over.

"Well that mark you saw the other day on my thigh." Naruto said waiting for him to acknowledge the mark.

"Yeah the weird snake thing." Shikamarou responded to the question-like sentence.

"Orochimaru left that so that I can remember him. And there is one on my back." Naruto said unzipping his jacket and pulling up his shirt. All the scars from Itachi and Orochimaru and the four other guys where almost gone. But the one single wing on his shoulder blade was there and visible. "That one is from Itachi."

"Shit that had to hurt." Shikamarou said running his hand across the scar before Naruto put his shirt down and jacket back on.

"Yeah Kyuubi told me that it will burn when ever Itachi is close by." Naruto said pecking at his back. He had gotten used to pain in his back so he didn't notice that it had started to burn slightly.

"Wow. Naruto you know you can expect me there if you need me." Shikamarou said with a little kid smile on his face.

"Thanks Shika." Naruto said giving him another hug. "Hey there is one more thing I would like you to help me with."

"Set you up with Sasuke?" He said standing up and laughing. "If your going to ask him to go to his house and not invite the rest of us while we are right there you wanted to be alone with him. I am not stupid. And sure I will hook you up with sour puce." He said running away from Naruto when he got a deep blush on his face.

"Let's get to the others." Naruto said throwing Kakashi's book at him, and jumping into the trees.

"Sure lover boy!" Shikamarou yelled running after him. They had been running for five minutes talking when Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and started looking around every where.

"What's wrong lover boy?" Shikamarou asked jokingly at his new nickname for the blond.

"Itachi is here my back burns stop it." Naruto said running away from the spot. Shikamarou was right behind him both running faster than they had ever run.

**Alright stopping it here. What will happen to our little fox boy? I guess you will have to tune into the next chapter to find out but I will give you a hint. NOT GOOD for him or Shika for that matter. **

**So yes my third favorite character is Shikamarou and yes that is who Naruto told. **

**Well I am not going to talk much right now, but I am warning you it will be a while before I update again I have two and a half weeks till school starts and six others stories I am working on so two days the most. REVIEW and I will update sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here we are. Yes chapter 6 yeah okay so **_**thank you**_** all for your reviews.**

"Wait Naruto!" Shikamarou yelled running closely behind Naruto. "Stop for a minute!" He yelled even louder and picking up his speed.

"No he will get me." Naruto yelled jumping from tree to tree. The boys jumped into the clearing with all the others, but they where moving so fast that nobody would have known that they where there if they weren't yelling at each other.

"Naruto!" Shikamarou yelled throwing Kakashi's book at him, and continuing his run for him.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked clutched onto Sasuke's arm. All of the teens watched as the boys voices faintly disappeared.

"Shouldn't you fallow and get him?" Sasuke asked Neji eying him suspiciously.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Neji said denying everything and sitting down on the ground with his legs closed.

"At least they got my book back. I have to find them and give them the scroll. So the ones that find them gets the other scroll." Kakashi said opening his book and beginning to read it.

"Another scroll!" Tenten yelled jumping up and running for the two boys. She fallowed by Hinata, and Kiba.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Neji didn't move, along with Choji, Rock Lee, and Shino.

"Well are you going to go or not?" Kakashi questioned the young teens while they stood there staring at Kakashi skeptically.

"Do you really have another scroll?" Sakura asked doubt in clearly in her voice.

"Of course I do it is right here." Kakashi said pulling out two scrolls and showing them off to the group.

"Let's go!" Ino yelled dragging Sasuke towards the area that the two boys had disappeared to.

Sakura and the others ran to aid the others in the retrieval of the two boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto slow down! I will help you so just slow down." Shikamarou yelled knowing clear and well it was a lie. He would try and help him, but do you ever really know what to do it a predicament like this?

Naruto slowed down and eventually stopped at the back of the forest. They where on the boarder line of the forest of the village hidden in the leaves, and both boys felt strangely unsafe.

"Naruto did it stop burning?" Shikamarou asked concern for his friend.

"Yeah." Naruto said smiling like a little kid that just got a cookie for being good or an A on a test.

"Good" Shikamarou said hitting the ground out of breath. "You can really run." He said sneaking a look at Naruto with one eye. He wished he didn't.

Naruto stood in front of Itachi shaking widely as the older man wrapped his arms around Naruto smirking like his life depended on it. On one side of Itachi was Orochimaru grinning and eye Shikamarou up and down. And on the other side of him was Kabuto who took Naruto's arm and held him from running away.

"Naruto!" Shikamarou said under his breath angrily. Shikamarou stood up and faced the three men and collected up his chakra. He then made a hand sign and trapped all three of the men into his shadow possession jutsu. He smiled victoriously when he made them all put there hand to the side. Making Kabuto let go of Naruto.

"Naruto get away from them." Shikamarou said calmly even though he felt his chakra going at an alarming rate. Naruto stood wide eyed at Shikamarou then fell to his knees.

"Look out!" He yelled covering his eyes.

"What?" Shikamarou said before receiving a blow to the back of the head. He lost his jutsu and fell to the ground in pain, watching helplessly as Kabuto puffed into a ball of smoke. And the came from behind him. "Naruto..." Shikamarou mumbled getting more blows all over his body and a windmill shuriken stuck in his back.

"Shikamarou!" Naruto yelled jumping for his friend in an attempt to stop the three men from killing him. "Don't!" Naruto yelled pulling out a kunai and pulling up to his chest."If you want to kill him you kill me first." Naruto said angrily and more serious than he had ever been in a while.

"Fine we will spear him this time." Itachi said pulling Naruto up and walking over to Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Maybe next time." The last thing that Shikamarou saw was Itachi placing a kiss on Naruto's lips before hitting him outside the head and picking the unconscious teen up bridal style and disappearing with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Fuck!" Shikamarou yelled at the top of his lungs. He got up and tried to walk to the village, but he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell over right after pulling the windmill shuriken out of his back and throwing it into a tree. Remembering the scared look on Naruto's face when he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where are they?" Sakura asked sitting down and rubbing her feet. "We've been looking for hours. They probably went home." She said getting up and walking back towards the village. "And I am going home too."

"Yeah my parents are probably worried about me right now." Ino said walking with Sakura.

"Yeah I will check and see if Shikamarou is at home when we get back into the village." Neji said walking off. The others agreed and started off, but all of them stopped when the bushes started to rustle.

"Oh my god it is a ghost!" Tenten said ducking behind Kiba and Shino.

"What!" Hinata yelled jumping behind them right after her.

"You guys are chickens. I'll go see what it is." Kiba said mockingly and approached the bushes. Right before he got to the bushes a windmill shuriken flew out of the bushes and Kiba landed on his butt screaming.

"Chicken." Shino said catching the giant shuriken that had been weakly thrown.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled getting up, but falling back down and scurrying away from the bushes when a dark figure walked out of them.

"GHOST!!!" Sakura yelled grabbing Sasuke's arm and ducking behind him.

"I'm not a fucking ghost. Now shut the hell up." Shikamarou's voice cut in as his figure slid down the base of the tree.

"What Shikamarou we all thought that you and Naruto went home." Ino said walking towards him, but stopping when she felt something wet and warm under her. She bent down and squinted at the darkness trying to see him fully. "Are you okay?"

"Hell no." He said calmly getting up and walking out of the darkness. Every gasped at the sight of him covered in blood and bruises. Neji was speechless and frozen. Shikamarou's hair was down and in his face. He ran his hand through it with a smile on his face before passing out, and falling to the ground. "Naruto." He said falling through the air.

**Yeah cliff hangers! They are fun! What will happen? Read the next chapter to see.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but i got to go to a water park the other day and ended up getting really bad sunburn and it hurt to move. And like a million other things happened, but I promise to update sooner and make it longer if I can. I only have 13 day's till I have to go back to school so in 12 days my updates might get a day behind sorry!**

**REVIEW please and I will see you laterz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay yes I am updating one whole day later it is a miracle with how many stories I am publishing. Well I won't talk much!**

"Do you really think that Naruto would do something like this?" Sakura asked no one in particular. The group was all sitting around Shikamarou's hospital bed.

"I don't think he could, but then again that is the last person that Shika was with." Ino said looking at the needle in his arm.

"But why would Naruto do something like that?" Tenten asked looking at the boys in the group.

"Why you looking at us. How would we know." Kiba shot back defensively.

"How long do you think that he will be out?" Rock Lee asked even his spirit was down.

Neji had carried him all the way to the Hokages office and demand that she help him. The others where fallowing behind him trying to calm him down.

"I don't know. Probably a couple of days maybe longer." Sakura said using her medical nin. abilities come in handy.

"We can't wait that long we have to go and find Naruto right now. He might hurt others." Kiba said rather sadly.

"Fuck Naruto!" Shikamarou yelled shotting up into a sitting position in his bed. Everybody in the group including Sasuke, Neji, and Shino jumped when they saw him fly up so unexpectedly. Shikamarou stopped yelling and looked around at everyones surprised faces. "What?" He asked not noticing he was in a hospital till the girls all got teary eyed.

"Shikamarou are you okay? We are going to get Naruto. He will pay for doing this to you." Neji said smiling at his lover,

"In order... I'm fine. We need to hurry, and pay for what?" Shikamarou said after waiting a minute to process all the questions.

"What do you mean pay for what. Look where he put you." Sakura said tears still streaming down her face.

"Yeah he will get killed for doing this to you." Ino said wiping away her own tears.

"No your wrong I don't need the saving that idiot couldn't kill me with my hands tied to a tree and a blind fold on me." Shikamarou said pulling the iv out of his arm.

"Then who did this to you and where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked jumping right to the point.

Shikamarou was quiet thinking when the picture of Naruto in Itachi's arms with Orochimaru and Kabuto next to him flashed in his mind. He sighed and silently cursed himself for being so weak.

"Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto." Shikamarou said kicking his feet over the side of the hospital bed.

"What your lying." Kiba yelled. "Your just trying to cover for Naruto."

"Not in this life time." Shikamarou said grabbing his shoes and putting them on. "When we where up in the mountains Naruto pushed Hinata out of the window right before Orochimaru walked in. Saving her from him." He said looking at Hinata.

"Oh really Naruto did that for me." She said a blush coming over her face.

"Orochimaru and Itachi used Naruto as their sex toy while we where in the mountains and none of us knew." Shikamarou said getting up and walking to the door. "Well lets get going. We have to tell Tsunda and then blow it out of here." Shikamarou said disappearing behind the wall and running for the Tsunda's building.

All of them where speechless at the new discovery and the fact that Shikamarou could still move.

"Wait for me!" Kiba yelled grabbing Shino and running after him. Neji got up and ran after the three with Sasuke hot on his trail. Rock Lee jumped out of the window and joined them when the got outside.

"Come on Hinata. I have to go home and get my scrolls and you will have to get some herbs for these idiotic boys." Tenten said walking out of the hospital holding her hand the whole time.

"I guess we don't have a choice. Sasuke is going." Ino said pulling Sakura up and running out of the room.

Hinata and Tenten meet with Sakura and Ino on there way to Tsunda's house. They all ran in and saw the boys talking with her.

"What took you guys so long?" Kiba asked with a smile from ear to ear.

"Well like some other boys we know. We have herbs and weapons so that we don't have to go back and get them." Tenten said pointing to all of their bags which they had placed at the door.

"So do we have permission or what?" Ino asked a explosion of excitement running through her veins.

"Well since I see that someone was prepared to go yes I give you permission to go and retrieve Naruto from Itachi and Orochimaru." Tsunda said standing up behind her desk. "Now boys go and get you thing you leave at dawn tomorrow." She said pushing a button on her desk and all the boys fell through her trapped door. Shino and Sasuke stepped back and avoided going through the trapped door. They nodded and left through the door.

"Tsunda what do you want us to do know?" Tenten asked sitting down on her couch with Hinata.

"Actually I need to talk to you girls. Sit." She said sitting down and calling Shizune in the room.

_**THE NEXT MORNING!**_

"Okay so you are to retrieve Naruto and come back here. Leave nobody behind even if absolutely necessary to your escape." Tsunda briefed them on their mission objectives before dismissing them.

"Yeah let's go!" Kiba yelled running through the village. Most of them had on smiles at the fact that they where allowed to go.

"Tsunda this is my fault. I shouldn't have asked Kakashi to watch him." Shizune said looking down at the ground.

"Nonsense if you hadn't have done this we wouldn't know who attached Naruto and this gives them all a chance to improve. Make me some tea we are about to have four very mad teachers coming to yell at us." Tsunda said walking back into her office.

"Tsunda!" Kakashi yelled running in with Saratobi, Yuhi, and Gai. "Where are my students?"

"And mine?" Saratobi cut in.

"Calm down and I will explain where all of the rookie 12 are. Sit and have some tea." She said when the tea was brought into the room. She simply smiled and sipped the tea, waiting for them to get far enough away.

**Okay yes kind of short kind of not short well how was that. It wasn't a totally important chapter but it had to be written!**

**REVIEW please!!!**


End file.
